Encore pour ma pomme
by Mery-M-E-Arrow
Summary: Sixième nuit du fof. Petit OS sur les pensées de Jake lors de l'épisode 13 de la saison 1 si je ne me trompe pas. Je crois que le titre est assez explicite en lui-même...


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la sixième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Pomme". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !

* * *

_

**C'est encore pour ma pomme…

* * *

**

_**POV Jake.**_

Les choses avaient vite évoluées depuis mon retour à Jericho. Bon, le fait que des bombes H avaient détruit les plus importantes métropoles ne notre pays y était peut-être pour quelque chose. Je savais que c'était mal de penser cela mais ces bombes n'auront pas été complètement inules : grâce à elles j'ai pu montrer à ma famille que j'avais vraiment changé, que j'étais devenu quelqu'un d'à peu près bien, quelqu'un qui accepte ses responsabilités et ses erreurs du passé, quelqu'un capable de se racheter. Et, à vrai dire, c'est surtout à moi-même que j'en avais fait la preuve. Mais la plus grande des récompenses était de voir à nouveau de la fierté et de la confiance dans le regard de mon père.

J'étais également incroyablement fier et étonné de remarquer la confiance que les habitants de Jericho me portaient soudainement. J'étais à présent le premier à qui ils s'adressaient en cas de problème. J'étais celui qui devait savoir gérer la situation, quelle qu'elle soit. J'étais celui qui se portait volontaire, qu'importent les risques. Ca c'était mon côté tête brûlée inconsciente qui persistait depuis l'adolescence.

Mais je ne refusais jamais une mission parce quelque part c'était ma façon de se racheter de la pagaille que j'avais laissé en fuyant quelques années plus tôt. J'en avais fait du chemin depuis. Et j'en avais vécu des choses. Quelque part je pensais que si je venais à mourir ça ne serait pas forcément une si grosse perte. Pourtant, maintenant que j'avais renoué avec ma famille et mes amis de toujours, je voulais simplement me poser et vivre des moments heureux avec eux. J'aimerai vivre et oublier cette pagaille autour de moi, ces guerres, ces conflits, ces morts, ces craintes, ces doutes… Pourtant c'était impossible. Je le savais bien. Et j'en pris réellement confiance au début de l'hiver qui suivit les bombes.

L'hiver allait nous tomber dessus, beaucoup d'entre nous n'y survivrai sûrement pas. Heather, qui avait toujours de si bonnes idées proposa quelques trucs pas mal. Sans mentir j'ai pas tout compris, je ne suis pas le genre intello comme gars, plus le genre action. Ca devait se savoir parce qu'en l'idée qu'il faille quelqu'un pour quitter la ville et se rendre dans l'inconnu d'un marché clandestin, la ville entière se tourna vers moi – littéralement parlant : c'était encore pour ma pomme.

Adieu petite vie tranquille, bonjour ennuis et conflits. Remarquez, je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi je m'attendais avec la destruction de la moitié des Etats-Unis. A boire un thé et manger des gâteaux, tranquille en famille le dimanche après-midi ? A me réconcilier avec Emily ? A faire des parties de poker avec Stanley ? Non c'était définitivement trop utopique comme vie.

Et puis il faut bien avouer que ce rôle de héros de Jericho me plaisait assez. Je préférais cela à celui de petit délinquant de quartier ou de trouillard inutile.

Bien sur lorsque je dû défoncer la barrière du marché pour nous sortir tous vivant de là je pensais surtout quelque chose du genre « non mais quelle idée de me porter volontaire, je dois être maso », mais en moins élaboré et plus vulgaire.

Je n'avais jamais autant frôlé la mort que depuis que j'étais retourné dans ma petite bourgade et que des bombes avaient changé la face de notre monde. Pourtant je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux que je ne l'étais actuellement. Même si les missions les plus loufoques et dangereuses me tombaient toujours dessus face à la demande populaire, je me sentais enfin à ma place. Et tant pis pour ma pomme si j'en mourrai.


End file.
